Mornings
by Silverearthelf
Summary: The morning before everything went to hell in a hand-basket. Takes place right before and has spoilers for Fragments. Jack/Ianto


Title- Mornings

Author- Silver Earth Elf

Summery- the morning before everything went to hell in a handbasket.

Beta- Goddess of the Rain Pixie

Rating- PG for implied violence (I.E. Fragments)

AN- so I was watching Fragments again last night and saw Jack's face when the bombs go off and wondered what was going through his mind. This spawned from that.

Jack was roused by the sound of bells in his ear. He vaguely recognized the annoying noise as Ianto's alarm clock screaming at them to wake up. Ianto muttered obscenities under his breath before pulling a hand reluctantly from under the covers and slapped it down on the snooze button causing Jack to smile into his lover's skin as he listened to Ianto's grumbling about mornings.

Opening one bleary eye as Ianto pulled out of his embrace and into the cold of the room, Jack made his discomfort known.

"I know. You think I want…." Ianto yawned deeply as he pulled on his housecoat. "I want to get up?" he finished as he belted the robe closed.

Jack glared up at him and pulled Ianto's pillow to his chest and snuggled down as if to go back to sleep.

"You know you're going to have to get up eventually. You were the one who wanted the others to think you still live at the Hub."

Jack pulled the covers over his head in silent protest, and Ianto just shook his head in amusement.

"Ok, fine. I'm going to take a shower to try to wake up properly. Try to roll out of bed SOMETIME before I'm done, Yeah?" Ianto asked as he walked across the room to the waiting bathroom.

The door closed behind the young man and Jack pulled the covers from his face and stared at the ceiling as he listened to the water start and the shower curtain rake across the bar.

He couldn't think of anywhere he wanted to be more. The mundaneness of the mornings- getting up together, getting dressed, having breakfast together; they were things Jack cherished because of the chaotic way they all lived their lives. Anything that seemed normal and boring in the eyes of everyone else Jack lived to the fullest. Even if it meant spending 15 extra minutes in bed listening to his lover shower for the day.

A sweet sort of smile crossed his face as he threw back the covers and he slid from the bed. He hissed as his feet hit cold hardwood and looked down to see if he could find Ianto's slippers. Realizing that Ianto must have taken them into the bathroom with him, he grabbed his housecoat slipping it around his shoulders as he made his way out the door, down the hall to the kitchen of their shared flat.

Checking the percolator to make sure that Ianto had set it up the night before, he hit the start button on the machine before reaching into the icebox for the eggs, hash browns, and the pre-made laverbread. Jack resisted the urge to gag at the seaweed puree and oatmeal mix, but put it on to cook anyway.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist and he leaned back into the embrace.

"You didn't have to put on the laverbread on. I know how much you hate it."

"Yeah," Jack commented struggling not to make a face. "But you like it. Besides your mum already made them and all I just have to heat them up."

Ianto smiled into Jack's neck and pressed a kiss to Jack's shoulder. "You're good to me. Thank you."

The two sat at the small kitchen table, the breakfast dishes sat neatly stacked at the edge of the table as coffee and the newspaper was split between the two. Occasionally one would make a comment about what the he was reading before moving onto another article.

Unexpectedly Jack's wrist strapped beeped and he flipped it open.

"Rift activity?" Ianto asked as he stood, picked up the plates, and turned to put the used items into the dishwasher.

"Yeah. Big activity it looks like. A few unidentified life forms."

"I'll go get the car. You call Tosh, Gwen and Owen to meet us at the hub."

Jack nodded his agreement before leaning in to press a kiss to Ianto's lips. "I'll meet you downstairs," he murmured before picking up his phone and pressing it to his ear. "Tosh? Yeah it's Jack. I know its still half an hour before you have to come in, but we've got rift activity, and we're going to need your help…" Jack's voice trailed off as Ianto closed the door behind him, the smile that graced his lips after Jack had kissed him still lingered as he walked down the hall to the lift.

"Y'know, these creatures are very quiet," Jack commented

"Maybe they're sleeping," Owen suggested.

"Or hatching," Ianto countered and Jack couldn't help but smile, but the smile was short lived as he found the 'alien life sign'.

"Or maybe they aren't creatures at all," Tosh said.

"Just explosive devices." Jack said and vaguely heard Owen say "snap" over the earpiece as he watched the numbers all too quickly make their way to zero.

Jack's face went blank and the only thought that passed through his mind was _"Ianto"_ and the world exploded into black.

AN- Just so everyone knows- Laverbread is a part of a traditional Welsh breakfast. It is seaweed that is boiled, pureed, mixed with oatmeal, and then fried. (I've had it and while the friend I was with loved it… I side with Jack in this case)


End file.
